


Sometimes...

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: After the War, Ferdinand went to the graveyard to give flowers to those who mattered in his life. Until the Wind grab his ribbon and makes it swirl around the graves...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 44





	Sometimes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I have Ferdie in my crew in my Golden Deer path and this fic came from something he said me after the whole Enbarr moment.  
I have dislexia and english isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes (+ my current computer's keyboard is shitty)  
I hope this will please you!! Anyway, stay hydrated and do your best today, it's already so much!! Don't forget you're loved and you matter!!!
> 
> (also, feel free to come hang out on my twitter @Angelscythe !!!)

When the War had been stopped, strangely… nothing seemed to have been changed. No wind of the liberty; no feelings that the atrocity were finally over. Nothing just this void in his heart that kept growing bigger and bigger. He thought he was just sad that the Capital, the place he had grown up, had felt and that everything changed but… the void was still there.

Growing.

It was like a plant. And maybe he was watering them it too much? After all… he was crying on the inside every night. He fought against the tears because he couldn’t allow himself to cry for real.

He was Ferdinand Von Aegir.

And Ferdinand Von Aegir couldn’t cry like that, his father wouldn’t be proud…

But… he wouldn’t be proud neither to see him buy flowers to go on the Graveyard. They couldn’t gather every body and so a memorial filled with name had been prepared but some of them did get a grave. Like Edelgard. He had taken flowers for everyone and so also for her. It was strange… can you believe she would never surpass him again? It would be hard to really surpass her neither… Felix had said it was a normal feeling but he wondered… could he overgrow the fact he had cheated to win over her?

He lay down flowers on her grave, arranging them correctly.

“May you rest in peace forever, my Empress,” he said.

He brushed the gravestone and then got up to go to the memorial. He laid down most of the flowers he still have in front of it, thanking them for the fight they had done, whatever their camp. Fódlan was united now and what counted was the fact they had lost their lives, whatever if it was for what they wanted to fight for or not…

Ferdinand watched the name on the big stone of the memorial. They had been written in an alphabetical order so they would have no jealous and it was easier for those wanting to see the name of the beloved while they prayed for them.

But Ferdinand didn’t find the word he was searching for…

He pressed the flowers against his Heart.

Maybe he had been forgotten…

“I will not forget you…” he swore.

The wind suddenly raised and played in his long hairs, stealing his ribbon. Ferdinand gulped and quickly followed it, taking care not to step on the grave.

The ribbon softly landed in a stone among the others. Ferdinand jogged to come here and his heart skipped a beat when he saw where his ribbon had landed.

“I was searching you,” he said to the grave.

He looked toward the white clouds.

“Thank you, Goddess…”

Ferdinand leaned in and retrieved his ribbon with delicacy. He folded it and slid it in his pocket. Then, he knelt, not caring that his trouser will be full of dirt and mud. He laid down the flowers on the grave and looked the name, the years of living…

“I wanted to come earlier. But I haven’t the strength.”

Ferdinand looked down.

“You probably must mock me there…”

He pressed his hands on his knees.

“I didn’t know what was your favorite flowers so I… just tried my luck. I hope they please you. I… I wanted to come see you. I’m sorry… I’m sorry about what happened. How everything turned. You deserved better. I still… I’m sure you…”

Ferdinand’s hands were twitching. He couldn’t talk correctly. Him? Ferdinand Von Aegir?

And why not?

Wind moved in his hairs. He even didn’t try to arrange them, he just looked the earth above the coffin, around the body…

“You did what were you. You followed your decisions, until the very end and… I respect you so much for that. You could have stopped but you didn’t. I wonder if I could have… if I had used the right words? I don’t know… probably not, isn’t it?” He raised his eyes to the name. “I’m sorry to have killed you. I didn’t want to, I…”

Ferdinand bit his lower lip.

Why was it so difficult?

“The World would be better if you were there… I never told it to you but… I believe it. The World was beautiful when I was next to you. We had chosen different lives and sometimes, I wonder… if I had chosen your side, would we be together? In the grave or alive…”

Ferdinand hugged himself.

The wind rolled around him, making dance softly his hairs.

“Sometimes, I dream about you. And when I wake up, I think I’m just in the eye of a Nightmare.”

Ferdinand moved his hand and removed slowly a knife from there.

“Sometimes, I… I wonder if you will let me come with you? Let me be with you… My heart is so empty without you.”

The wind roared in his ears.

“Why?”

He laughed.

Out of nervousness.

“I knew you were a good magician but this spell you put on me!”

He raised his hand.

“I loved you.”

The wind made swirl his hairs and one of the long thread went around the knife, being cut by it. Ferdinand looked the sole hair fly away. He remembered Hubert telling him, with a cocky smile, how much he loved his hairs. He never knew if this was real. But he let his hairs grow, never touching them except to make them more beautiful. Because he was waiting for him.

He let go on the knife that dug on the floor.

“I love you.”

He leaned on the grave and pressed a kiss on the stone. Just on the name.

A tear rolled on his cheek. But the wind crushed it, making it fly away and seemed to caress his skin.

‘Hubert’? Ferdinand wanted to say.

But he was so afraid that he was just talking in the wind.

Afraid to make the hope and the dream vanish. If he was in the wind, he would felt loved every time it would roll around him, play in his hairs he loved so much, caress his skin…

“I will love you until my last breath…” he swore.

He closed his eyes, the tears rolling along his cheeks. His hands landed on the ground and he forced himself to get up. His trousers was full of dirt but he didn’t care much… he was wearing black anyway.

“I will come again. Every day.” Ferdinand forced a smile and step backward. “Maybe I will bring some coffee.”

As he swirled on his heels, opening his eyes to look forward, the wind hugging him softly, you could hear it whisper…

“I will wait for you,” it said. “My love.”


End file.
